


Promise me, Daddy

by ShineBrightLight



Series: Thanos and His kids [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death send them to a different dimension where they are human, Harry is also Thanos' son, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nebula is not Thanos' Daughter, No Nebula, Remorseful Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: As Mantis is holding Thanos, he is pulled into his mind where he has a conversation with his dead Kids. Once released, he stops his fight for universal "balance" and gives the infinity gauntlet to Death inorder to regain his children.





	Promise me, Daddy

Everything was white. There was no Black. No grey. No shadows. He turned slowly, wondering where he was. Vaguely, he could feel the dainty hands on the side of his face, and he could faintly hear the commotion happening in the real world, but his attention was diverted when two small figures flickers to life several hundred feet in front of him. The larger of the two was holding the smallest hand, the smaller was tugging on said hand, trying to move closer. The two looked familiar, but he couldn't place why. Until...

“Dada!” The joyful cry brought tears to his eyes and a lump to his throat. “Mora, It Dada!” It was the cheerful voice of his son who was murdered at four years of age. He looked up at who could have only be the younger version of the daughter he had just killed. “Go now?” His son questioned Gamora, pointing towards their father with a pout on his face. She giggled, and let his hand go. 

After his hand was released, he quickly began to toddle towards his dad, arms outstretched. Thanos stifled a sob, before lifting his son into his arms once he got close enough, and cradling him closely. He turned to Gamora and held his empty hand towards her. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her into his chest. He just kneeled there, holding the two things that were most precious to him. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hadrian, Gamora. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you Hadrian, and I'm so absolutely sorry that I did that to you Gamora. I don't know what came over me.” 

Gamora placed her tiny hands on his cheeks. “Stop fighting, Daddy. You have us back if you just stop. What's more important? Us? Or killing half the universe? Life has her own way of balancing things. Let her do her job, and come home with us. Daddy, Please.” She begged softly, before burying her face in his shoulder. He nodded, holding them closely. 

“We have to go now, daddy. But you'll see us really soon. Remember your promise and stop fighting. We love you.”

The weights that held in his arms and against his chest slowly faded as the white began to blur with colour. He closed his eyes saying one last promise in his mind.

Thanos opened his eyes and collapsed to his knees beginning to sob softly. “What have I done.” He murmured to himself softly, looking at his hands in horror.

He activated the space stone and took himself along with those that were there with him in space, back to earth. There he kneeled on the ground, with his head hung and didn't move. The Avengers quickly surrounded him, but he didn't fight back. 

After a few hours, while the Avengers were discussing what to do with him, a black shadowy portal opened, and three figures stepped out. And his breath hitched. Two of them were his children. The third, looked to be a man wearing a black shadowy cloak, all you could see were two chemical green eyes glinting from under the hood. 

“Thanos. If you give me that glove, I will give you your children back and move you to another dimension where you can live in peace.” Thanos looked at the man in shock.

“I can have another chance with them if I just give you this glove? No tricks?” The man nodded, then shook his head. 

“Just the glove. And no tricks from me.” Thanos quickly took the glove off and held it out. It vanished from his hand and almost immediately after the weights of his children slammed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and held his son and daughter close. 

The man made to snap his fingers, but Captain America stepped forward.

“What's going to happen now? And who are you anyways.” 

“Who am I? My name is Hadrian Potter. And I am Death. The Master of Death to be exact. And everything is going to go back to where on until where it should be." The man said, and snapped his fingers. 

Everything went black. 

In another dimension, a single father woke up with his two children jumping in the bed laughing.


End file.
